You're a Winner in my Book Extended
by Immatureboys
Summary: Follow up to the first One-Shot as Lincoln sets up to win a trophy for himself.


A/N: I felt the urge to write this after reading the latest chapter of Syngenesophobia by That Engineer as well as other Loud House wiki fanfics.

* * *

It was the evening day as the constant noise of the Loud House roared through the home. Each of the Loud siblings were engaged in the things they like. Rather than his usual stick of video games and Ace Savvy comic books, he spent most of his time on the internet. With each scroll, he browse through many local events for trophies. After his talk with Luna, he was more the determined to catch up to his sister's level of success.

Outside from his sister's racket, he heard his parents constantly praise them for their achievements. And while he was proud them as well, there was only so much he could take. With every praise, he felt himself drifting more apart from his siblings. So much that it made him feel less, but at the same time inspire him.

A few knocks came at his as he announced his guest to come in. Luna entered his room. "Hey bro, can you help me restring my guitar, it's been acting wacky lately?"

The white haired boy turned his attention to his sister. "Sure thing Luna, I got time." He replied with a false smile.

"So whatcha been doing?" Luna asked with curiosity as she looked around his room.

"Not much." Lincoln helped balance her instrument.

Luna then glance at the laptop. On the page, it contained a list of contest being held in Royal Woods. As she continued to look, she already had a clue what was going on. She gave her brother a hopeful smile.

"Awesome bro, so you're planning on competing, what brought this up?"

"Mainly boredom and mom saying that I needed to go out more."

Luna could see the obvious like on his face. "And so you can win your first trophy?" She suspected.

Lincoln paused, "Well..."

Luna placed both hands on her little brother's shoulder and said happiness. "Well I'm going to help you little bro. And before you know it, you'll have trophy of your own in no time, guarantee."

Lincoln smiled back, placing his hands over his big sister. "Thanks Luna."

Luna made her way over the laptop."Why don't we start you with something more basic bro? These kind of things seem like Lynn territory." Luna scrolled down the list and found something. "Why don't we try this bro?"

People's ears ached on the sounds of the horrendous piano playing. It was bad enough that it started off bad, but for it go on for an hour was just agonizing. Lincoln may have felt like he was getting into the rhythm, but the piano was not the easiest instrument to play.

"Stop, stop, stop!" The judges unplugged the piano.

"So did I win?" Lincoln asked.

"You won alright, won an earful." They shot back angrily.

Dwelling on his failures, Luna tried to cheer up Lincoln, "Okay maybe the piano contest was not the route to go for. So how about this one?"

"Spell anonymous." The judge announced to Lincoln as he competing in a Spelling Bee.

"Anonymous." Lincoln thought for a few seconds. "A, N,O,N,Y, N."

"Sorry but that is incorrect!" The judge remarked as the buzzer ranged.

Lincoln rolled around a unicycle as he tried to juggle fruit. Unfortunately watching his sister do it was not the same as demonstrating it himself. He found himself, rolling backwards until crash into the performers. And with the mess of fruits on their face, neither one of them was happy. It all led to a beating and then a chased out of the building.

Luna joined Lincoln, getting him out of the crowd. "Look at the bright side bro, I think many may have found it funny on the internet."

"Just keep running!"Lincoln barked, getting away from the angry teammates.

Lincoln got home in time washing off the juices of fruits and cuts and bruises inflected upon his face. The jokester passed by as she gave her usual pun to her little brother as well as her siblings. "Hey Lincoln, I see your having a fruity day, get it?" Luan joked, only to meet with his groan.

"Don't ask Luan." Lincoln remarked.

"Well then I guess you can give me the juicy details later." Luan chuckled to herself. "Man I kill myself sometime."

"Hi Linky." Leni greeted Lincoln in his room as her slipped on a new shirt.

"Hey Leni, what's up?"

"Luna told me what you were doing, so I'd figured I'd help with this." Leni handed Lincoln a magazine.

"Take your Dream Bout quiz." Lincoln read the book.

Quickly the dim sister snatched it from her little brother's hands. "Sorry, I meant to give you this." She gave him a different magazine. "I hear this contest is looking for a very strong man, and who'd better to do it then you?"

"Thanks Leni, but why are you helping me, weren't you upset the other day?"

"Well I was, until Luna explained it to me, so I did understand your ambition as well. The trophy was her idea, even if the others were against it at first. So I'll support you like she did."

Lincoln smiled, "Thanks a lot Leni, by the way is that?"

"Leni, did you take my sweatshirt again! The one Boo-Boo-Bear gave to me for out tenth week anniversary!" Lori screamed out as the sister silently nervously slipped away.

Lori appeared in front of his doorstep, "Lincoln, have you seen Leni around?"

Not facing her angry gaze, Lincoln answered back, "No Lori I haven't, have you tried checking the basement?"

"Good idea, she better hope I don't find her otherwise I'm going to turn her into a human pretzel." Lori replied with rage.

As he set out of his room, he watched his parents fawn over Lola and Lana's newer trophy. Rita and Lynn put on their best smiles for their daughters greatest achievement. "Oh, we are so proud of you sweetheart, winning first place in the pig riding lasso competition." Lynn Sr. praised Lana.

"Well guys, I got a…" Before Lincoln could say he had trophy of his own, he was cut off by Rita happy over her daughter's win.

"And winning first in the little Miss Beauty Dance Pageant." Rita praised Lola.

"What can I say, I got talent." Lola boasted, holding her trophy.

"Oh I'm sorry son, did you say something?" Lynn turned his attention towards Lincoln.

Knowing it would not serve any purpose; he just scoffed and replied with, "No, nevermind. I'm going out for a bit."

Lincoln made his way to the front door. As the twins heard the door knob turn, the twins looked at Lincoln's direction. With excitement, they rushed over to their brother. "Hey Linky, check out the awesome new trophies we just got today." Lana presented.

"That's great you two." Lincoln said as he headed out the door, not impressed by their success.

"I'm sure you two have great futures ahead of you." Rita continued to acknowledge the twins. "I'm so proud of those two."

"Yeah, now if only Lincoln could be more like his sisters." Lynn Sr. added. Rita nudged him. "What, I'm just saying."

"Honey, you know we don't play favorites. Lincoln is just different that's all. We're proud of all of our kids." Rita had assured.

Lincoln heard it through the closed front door, which led to a discomforting sigh. It was the same praise that every one of his siblings had received each time they won or accomplished something. For the moment, he could barely even remember a time where he was heavily praise like that. He rushed off ahead.

* * *

Lincoln's first location then took him to a junior basket ball game. It was a last minute call, but they managed to find a suitable replacement for the big game. For a while, he was happy to play in the big game. However, to his minimum knowledge on basketball, he was unclear for most of the rolls. From Back Court violation, traveling, and out of bounds shots, this made it easy for the other team to win and end in a most unfortunate disqualification.

"You said you were once on a team!" The couch barked at the boy.

"Only for a few minutes." Lincoln tried to defend. The other was not pleased as they chased the boy off the field.

But he was not done as he started looking on the list of other contest. He tried acting in a play, only to be shoved aside for the real actors. He tried going to soccer, but kept on kicking the ball in the wrong direction to be benched multiple times. He tried the Beauty Pageant for the second time, only to get beat by Lindsey Sweetwater again.

He even tried stuff more extreme such as skateboarding, karate, rock wall climbing and rollerblading for the competition, yet the results were the same as he crashed and burned, mostly crashed. Now he was just going in anything that came his way. Okay, maybe that was not his top thing, but it was still a valid effort. Now he was just trying anything that came to mind. But if it was a comedy routine of the world's biggest epic fail, the maybe he would win, since most of his crashed ended in laughter.

Night was nearly setting upon Royal Woods as he passed out on the bench. Neither thing he did was enough to earn him the proper recognition. As he saw a bus of a soccer team, cheering over the accomplishment, he felt a great amount of envy for them if not a little bit of jealously. That was almost Lynn's Jr. everyday life. He almost felt like a Black Cat as all of his efforts ended in nothing but failure.

"Hey bro, how your contest go?" Luna and Leni caught up to Lincoln as they joined him on the city bench.

Lincoln held his head down as he sadly replied. "Not so great guys."

"Well if there was ever a participation award, you would surely be a shoe in."

"There's an award for shoes?" Leni guessed.

"No dude, it's an expression. It means effort for being there and trying."

Leni checked her phone. "Guys; Lori just literally won another trophy be being the fastest texter, could you believe that…" Luna gave her a sour look as even Leni could see what was going on. Leni put her phone away. "I mean did you win Linky." Leni asked putting on her best false smile for Lincoln.

"No Leni I didn't." Lincoln answered as he continued to soak.

"Come on dude, it's getting dark."

* * *

"Oh hey honey, you're just in time for dinner. Today is our specialty because we just ordered pizza." Rita called to Lincoln, Luna and Leni as they arrived through the front door.

Exciting as the smell of pizza was on rare occasions, Lincoln just was not feeling it. "Thanks mom, but I'm not hungry." Lincoln replied in a deadpan tone. "I'm tired; I think I'm going to go rest."

The family was surprised if not a bit suspicions of Lincoln passing up pizza. Only rarely did the Loud Family ever serve pizza to feed a very large family. Question marks soared around the families head over his decline as they chatted among one another what was wrong.

"I wonder what's bugging Lincoln, usually this would be a great day for everyone." Lynn questioned.

Only Luna could see what was wrong as she grabbed a two slices of pizza to take to Lincoln, "I'm gonna go talk to him."

Lincoln lied secluded in his room. He spent a couple of minutes staring at nothing but the ceiling reflecting about his humiliating failures. Maybe he was cursed or maybe this was his fate. But now he was started to question what he really was or what was his main purpose rather than fail at everything thrown at him.

The more he thought about it, the more he started to grunt and turn. More and more, Lincoln's eyes started to shift from tired to deadpan emotionless. Before he could shut his eyes, knocks interrupted him. "Come in, it's not locked." He instructed.

Luna and Leni entered his room. "Hey bro, how are you feeling?"

"You okay Linky?" Leni asked with concern.

"Not really, just tired that's all." Lincoln replied, not sounding like he was in the mood for company. "Why do I even bother anymore? I'm never going to accomplish anything major like you guys."

Luna and Leni took a seat next to Lincoln's bed. From his low energy, Luna and even Leni could see what was on the young boy's mind. The two elder sisters sat on each side to comfort their little brother.

"Come on Lincoln, you know that's not true." Leni argued back.

"I know what you're going through little bro, I've been there." Luna stated. Lincoln lifted his head up facing Luna's sympathetic face. "Do you remember what I told you back at the SMOOCH Concert? Believe me, I was in a similar place as you, I also felt overshadowed by my siblings at one point. I wanted to get fully recognized as well. Then I realize my true purpose was until I met Mick Swagger in concert."

"Yeah, I mean, I'm not good at a lot of things Lincoln either Lincoln." Leni admitted to Lincoln.

"Compared to all of you, I'm just a talentless hack, makes me wonder how I will be once you guys have moved on with your lives."

"Not everything is absolute bro, I mean achievements or not, we will have our shortcomings here and there. We can't all be good at everything." Luna placed her hand on Lincoln's hand. "I know its hard bro, and sometimes very frustrating but we just got to press on no matter what. You can't live in failure and doubt for the rest of your life or else there won't be any true propose in your life."

Leni grabbed the other hand, "Yeah Linky, I'll never forget the time you helped me with a lot of fashion ware and the time you helped me drive by speaking Leni. I still wonder if there is a foreign country named after me."

Lincoln and Luna rolled their eyes in disbelief. "Our point Lincoln is that you're special in your own unique cool way. You don't need to be like me or anybody else, you just got to continue to be your awesome self. One of your cool redeeming qualities is that no matter how great a mistake is, you do everything you can to correct it. I know you'll find your true passion one day bro; you just got to be patient. And none of us will never ever look down on you."

"You really mean it?"

"Totally dude." Luna and Leni paid Lincoln with a hopeful smile. "Through our eyes bro, you'll always be a winner."

"Yeah." Leni nodded in agreement. As both girls grasped Lincoln's hand, Lincoln decided to face his sisters. He gave them a smiled in assurance. As they smiled back, Luna and Leni leaned on and pecked their brother on both cheeks. This made Lincoln warm inside as all the negative tension was suddenly disbursed.

Luna grabbed Lincoln and rubbed his head in affection, "Trophy or no trophy bro, we'll always love you."

"A shadow is one thing you'll never be." Leni also encouraged Lincoln.

As Leni and Luna left, Lincoln lied his room some more. He rubbed on his cheek as he still felt his sister's lips. He then came across the trophy that his sisters gave him now labeled 'Most Improved Brother with love' and a heart shape on the trophy. "Guess I did win something in the end."


End file.
